Enemy 585
|image= |released=November 9th 2010 |link=Nitrome.com |Levels=24 |type=Main Game |genre=Puzzle, Platformer |websites=Nitrome.com |controls=←↑↓→ - Move Spacebar - Spin 90 degrees |preq/seq= |credits='Art' Stefan Ählin Programming John Kennedy Music Dave Cowen |special= }} Happy Jump Land - - The Last Henchmen shortened to Enemy 585 is a puzzle platformer game released in 2010 by Nitrome. The player controls a bunch of blocks called Turner who has to fill in gaps with himself, and try to safely get Enemy 585 (Character) to the Goal Flag. This game is based on what happens after a 'Mario-like' character wins a world without killing one enemy, who continues to walk back and forth in his alcove until saved by Turner. Similar also to Mario, when the character wins; an image of the 'Bowser' character appears, and when he loses an image of the 'Mario' character appears. Controls ←↑↓→ - Move Spacebar - Spin 90 degrees Levels has a total of 24 levels and 6 worlds. There are 4 levels per world, along with 1 difficult level inside a castle where the player has to usually get to the ground. The player goes backwards through the game, from Level 6-4 to 1-1. Enemies *'Crusher Blocks' - Spiked blocks which fall down, then bring themselves back up. *'Barrel Shooting Rock' - A female Rock that shoots Barrels out of its mouth. *'Spinning Fireball Chains' - a Chain of usually 10 or more fireballs that spin around clockwise. Hazards *'Spikes' - Located on most levels, they will kill Enemy 585 on contact. *'Lava' - Hot liquid that is only located in the castle levels of the game. *'Helmets' - Helmets of fallen Henchmen. They will only kill Enemy 585 if the rush into him. *'Water' - Like lava, kills on contact. It is located in almost every level. *'Cannons' - Usually on stands, they fire cannonballs with faces on them frequently. *'Icicles' - Located on snow on the ceiling, they fall when Enemy 585 gets close. Interactive Objects *'Manuel' - A Signpost that tells Enemy 585 and Turner about new things. *'Goal Flag' - A blue flag that needs to be secured in order to get to the next level. *'Springs' - Springs on blocks which will spring Enemy 585 up. *'Switch Blocks' - Blocks with switches on them. They turn on blocks the color of the switch. *'Switch Affected Blocks' - Blocks that turn on when a switch is touched. When off, an outline of the color they are move in a square where they used to be. *'180 Zones' - Will let Turner turn only 180 Degrees. *'No-Turn Zones' - Zones which will not let Turner turn at all. *'Checkpoints' - When walked over, the Enemy 585 will respawn there when he dies. Trivia * The intro for Enemy 585 is very similar to the end level of New! Super Mario Bros. DS. **The Bearded Man represents Mario, the Frog King Bowser, the Princess Princess Peach, and the Crusher Blocks Thwomps. * 3 days after the Enemy 585 was released, Nitrome added Checkpoints after getting several Emails the days before about them. Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Enemy 585